


Starry Eyed

by CorvidCuriosities (AvianAtrocities)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, sticky stuff, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianAtrocities/pseuds/CorvidCuriosities
Summary: UHHHHH HAVE SOME LESBIANS





	Starry Eyed

 

“I always said you were good with your servos,” Lug replied with a weary laugh.

“I'm just glad it worked and I still had that  _ sentio metallico  _ with me. I’m glad I have  _ you. _ ” Anode shifted to hold her Conjunx Endura a little tighter despite her halfhearted grunts of protest. She had spent the last hour explaining what exactly had happened and how they had both ended up five hundred years in the future surrounded by the galaxy’s weirdest bunch of misfits, and Lug was reeling, to say the least.

“I can't believe I was stuck in a flower,” the minibot shuddered as she passed a hand over the shallow sea of blue flora they sat in. Drawing back, she pressed herself to her girlfriend’s side, grumbling as they joined in an embrace. 

“I won't let it happen again,” Anode muttered back into Lug’s audio receptor. The bigger bot’s frame trembled as she buried her face in the crook of her partner’s neck, voice choked with static as she whispered, “ _ I love you _ .”

“You’d better not,” Lug bopped her fist on Anode’s back, but her lips found their way to her face, tracing the lines of her cheek and jaw with stubborn kisses. “And even though you’re Cybertron’s hottest mess, I love you too.”

A laugh danced from Anode’s vocoder and was cut short by Lug’s petulant mouth, denta biting and glossa tasting her lips. Of course, her response was to wrap her arms around her Conjunx and kiss her right back, dipping the minibot back so she could show her how it's done.

“We need,” Lug declared in between fervid kisses, “To  _ catch up. _ ”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Anode agreed, then smothered her partner with her mouth. Still, she had a point, and the blacksmith stood with her backpack in her arms, and  _ sort of _ paid attention to where she was going as she attempted to survive Lug’s counterattack of feisty kisses and denta on her neck. Efforts to stay on the undetermined course were undermined by Lug’s beautiful, devious little servos poking under plating and stroking at mesh, mesh that was absolutely magnetized by her touch. Anode stumbled and collapsed in a patch of spark flowers, hidden in the shadows of one of many elevated statues. The hologram still remained, whoever the bot was still lived. Who cared who it was? She had better things to worry about, like getting Lug back and making her squeal for those rude kisses.

“You’re going to be the death of me!” The incredulous tone in Lug’s voice was offset by the shriek that followed, caused by a vengeful mouth attacking her chassis. Anode apparently didn't hear or didn't care, she said nothing as her kisses became more fevered and she traveled southward. Lug really couldn't find the will to protest. In fact, judging by the sounds she was making, she was in full favor of Anode’s lips on her hips.

Wordlessly, Anode looked to Lug laid out before her, deep red against bright blue, the most beautiful scene she could ever imagine. Sparks gleamed in her optics and a smile bloomed on her face, she laughed as energon rose to Lug’s cheeks.

“Don't laugh,” she huffed, small hands cupping Anode’s face as the bigger bot settled between her legs.

“I can't help it,” the biplane kissed sloppily at the mini’s inner thigh. Her servo teased at her Conjunx’s interface panels, already warm to the touch. “I'm happy, and I love you.”

“You never change.”

Lug bit at her knuckles, her legs parting to hook over Anode’s shoulders, guided by her graceful hands, reassured by hot kisses and devout eyes. Slim digits coaxed her modesty plating away, revealing slick derma-mesh, pulling a sigh of appreciation from the bigger bot. Energon colored Lug’s face a charming pink, complimented by the red of her frame and blue of her optics, Anode would've called her a work of art if her mouth wasn't already preoccupied.

Kissing the inner mesh of Lug’s thigh, she slowly dragged her lips upwards, pausing at the nook of her hip to lay soft silent praise to her lover.

“You're teasing,” Lug admonished, voice trembling as she tipped a pede against Anode’s helm. But she didn't have to spur her Conjunx any further, the biplane covered her spike with her mouth in an instant, startling galaxies into Lug’s optics.

She fit easily into Anode’s mouth, small and sturdy as she was. Warm, wet glossa cradled her spike, Anode’s lower lip played coyly against her external sensor node, submerging her sensory array in a swathe of familiar pleasure. Her mouth pulled away without a sound, oral solvent and transfluid mixed, cooling as air met heated mesh. Lug whimpered at the sensation, Anode hushed her lovingly, teasing her forefinger into the warm folds of her tender valve.

“ _ Shh _ ,” she comforted, lips kissing at her spike. Lug felt a jolt race up her spinal strut, followed closely by another torrent of electricity as Anode took her fully into her mouth again, glossa playful as she lit up her lover’s nervous system with a barrage of delicate pleasure. A second digit started to slide into the mini’s valve, slick with lubricant and desire.

Neither had been conscious for the five hundred years apart, but even that small fraction of it spent awake had been a living rendition of the Pit for Anode, but here they were now, alive,  _ together. _

Fingers curled and her thumb caressed her sensors. Anode laughed, muffled against Lug’s spike as the mini began to squirm, servos clutching desperately at her helm. She slowed her pacing, falling into a lazy, languid rhythm as she teased the love of her life. 

_ “Ano-ode!” _ Lug begged, thighs clamping around the blacksmith’s head.

And who was she to deny such beautiful pleading? She'd already determined in her spark to give her Conjunx everything she could ever want, she deserved to be pampered and pleasured.

Anode’s mouth was clever, it had always been one of her talents, so with a purpose, she renewed her efforts until Lug reached her overload, loud and ecstatic, and continued on still until the mini was a limp mess of limbs and starry optics.

She committed the look on Lug’s face to her memory banks, where she'd never forget it.

Gentle hands pulled Anode close, her spent Conjunx murmuring soft words of love and harmless threats.

“When die again,” she sighed into Anode’s chest, optics dim and cheeks still colored the most divine shade of pink. “I want to die in your arms.”

“You'd better not be dying anytime soon,” the biplane warned, lips kissing Lug’s helm. “It took a lot of work to get you back. You're not allowed to leave me already.”

“Mmm,” the mini grumbled in reply. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHH HAVE SOME LESBIANS


End file.
